cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rutger Hauer
Rutger Hauer (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Nighthawks '''(Hawks) ''(1981) [Reinhardt Heymar 'Eric' Wulgar]: Shot to death by Sylvester Stallone in Sylvester's apartment. (Thanks to Robert) *Chanel Solitaire (1981)' [Étienne Balsan]: Died (off-screen) of unspecified circumstances. *Blade Runner ''(1982) [Roy Batty]: "Dies" when he reaches the end of his artificial lifespan while sitting on a ledge with Harrison Ford. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Hitcher'' (1986) [John Ryder]: Shot to death by C.Thomas Howell. (Thanks to Robert and PortsGuy) *''Bloodhounds of Broadway (1989) '[The Brain]: Stabbed repeatedly in the stomach by a mob assassin (either Fisher Stevens or Steve Buscemi) he dies sometime later while doctors (including Graham Brown) try to save him (as William Murray Weiss looks on). *Buffy the Vampire Slayer'Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)(1992) [Lothos]: Stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake by Kristy Swanson. (Thanks to Robert) *Blind Side ''(1993) '[Jake Shell]: Electrocuted when Rebecca De Mornay throw an lamp after he falls into a hot tub at the end of a fight with Ron Silver. (Thanks to DeMan) *'''''Surviving the Game (1994) [Thomas Burns]: Killed when gun explodes when he fires it after Ice-T had blocked its barrel with cigarettes. (Thanks to Robert) *''Redline (Armageddon; Deathline)' '(1997) [John Anderson Wade]: Shot in the head by Mark Dacascos in a field; he is brought back to life as a part of a secret experiment. (Thanks to DeMan) *Tactical Assault ''(1999) '[Capt. John 'Doc' Holiday]: Killed when his plane crashes into a river/ocean after being shot down by Robert Patrick at the end of a dog fight. *''Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal (2001) '[Copilot MacIntosh]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin. *''Flying Virus (Killer Buzz) (2001) [Ezekial]: Eaten by an alligator. *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) '[Keeler]: Killed (off-screen) by Julia Roberts, staged to look like a suicide. His body is shown lying in the morgue afterwards. (Thanks to DeMan) *Sin City (2005)'' [''Cardinal Roark]: Killed (exact method unclear) by Mickey Rourke in Rutger's bedroom; we only see a close-up of Mickey's face with blood splattering on it. (It appears that Mickey is either crushing Rutger's head or tearing it off with his bare hands.) (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *Mentor (2006) ' [''Sanford Pollard]: Died of a cancer. *''Hobo with a Shotgun (2011) ' [Hobo]: Shot to death by Jeremy Akerman and the other police officers, after Rutger kills Brian Downey. (Thanks to Tommy) *The Heineken Kidnapping (2011) ' [Freddy Heineken]: Dies (off-screen) of a pneumonia. *The Rite (2011) '[Istvan Kovak]: Killed off-screen by supernatural forces, we only learn of his death when his son (Colin O'Donoghue) is informed after getting a call from his father from beyond the grave. *2047: Sights of Death (2014)' [''Colonel Asimov]: Heart ripped out by Neva Leoni (who's wearing make-up). *''Admiral'' (2015) [Maarten Tromp]: Mortally shot in the chest by an English sharpshooter as the Dutch fleet were engaged in battle with them. He dies talking with Frank Lammers. *''Beyond Valkyrie: Dawn of the 4th Reich'' (2016) [Oskar Halminski]: Shot to death by soliders nazis while Julie Engelbrecht look in horror. TV Deaths *''Inside the Third Reich'' (1982 TV)'' ''[Albert Speer]: Died from a stroke. *''Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (1994 TV movie) ''[Fred Noonan]: As Amelia Earhart's navigator he disappeared with her on her attempt to fly around the world. (I haven't seen this version but Noonan's fate is clear) *''Fatherland (1994; TV movie) ''[SS-Sturmbannfuhrer Xavier March]: Killed by SS/Gestapo assassins. *''The Call of the Wild: Dog of the Yukon (1997 TV movie) '[John Thornton]: Shot repeatedly in the back and chest with arrows by Yeehat warriors. His body is later seen as the dog Buck stands over him. *Lexx: Eating Pattern ''(1997; TV)' [Bog]: Killed when an alien worm that was controlling him detaches from his brain along with all the other villagers. *''Merlin (1998; mini-series)'' [Vortigern]: Drowned when Sam Neill uses his sword Excalibur to crack the ice underneath him in the middle of a lake battle. *''The 10th Kingdom (2000; mini-series) '[Huntsman]: Shot in the back when his enchanted crossbow fires into the air during a struggle with Scott Cohen; the bolt hits him in the back when it comes down. (Thanks to Alex) *Alias: Phase One'Alias (2001 series)(2003) [''Anthony Geiger]: Shot in the chest by Jennifer Garner as he's about to kill Victor Garber. (Thanks to Alex and Andrew) *''Salem's Lot ''(2004 mini-series) [Kurt Barlow]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Rob Lowe. (Thanks to Ben and Binky) *''Galavant ''(2015) [Kingsley]: Stabbed in the back unsuspectingly by Mallory Jansen. (One of several over-the-top moments in this comedy series.) Gallery Rutger_Hauer_dying_in_Lexx-Eating_Pattern.png|Rutger Hauer in Lexx: Eating Pattern Rutger_Hauer_dead_in_Lexx-Eating_Pattern.png|Rutger Hauer dead in Lexx: Eating Pattern Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths